


I'm Not Him

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3rd pov, Angst, Episode s04e08 Coda, Gen, Harry and Eobard faceoff, Missing Scene, Wellsobard is being his creepy self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: Harry wakes up in the Pipline. The last thing he remembers is getting hit by the Arrow's evil doppelganger. Yet, there is somebody waiting for him to awake.Harry finally meets eye to eye with the man who ruined everyone's life including his own.





	I'm Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> No Wellsobard- Harry interaction in the episode? Let's add it! Besides, Eobard totally stole Harry's glasses as he didin't have them when he woke up. Somewhat it turned out rather angsty.
> 
> Not a native speaker here, so please forgive some mistakes you may find. I don't have a beta so some will always sneak past me. 
> 
> If you have a moment, please leave a comment - I would love to hear your thoughts :) if not, kudos are welcomed too :)

The first thing his senses had registered was whistling. It was muffled and masked by the ringing in his ears but it was unmistakably there. Getting slightly higher and then lower again. He furrowed his brow. Was somebody whistling “Yesterday” by the Beatles or was his mind playing some tricks on him? 

Harry groaned and tried to move but a stabbing pain radiating from his right temple stopped him in his tracks. That’s right, he had been hit in the head by the Evil Arrow. Head wounds – no fun at all. The whistling stopped as soon as he moved his hand to massage the sore spot on his head. Instead he heard chuckling. Harry froze in his tracks.

“Took you long enough. I was actually starting to think of you as soft. Well, the other one surly was.”

Harry knew that voice. He heard it every time he opened his own mouth. This voice was so much like his own, yet there was something different in it. Something dark and twisted that mocked him right in the face. The tone was much huskier than his own but Harry already knew who he would be facing. He swallowed, then forced his body to obey his wishes and move despite the pain it caused.

“Well, well, well, the great Harrison Wells on his knees and I didn’t even have to ask.”

Harry opened his eyes and glared at the man standing in front of him. In was unsettling at best. There he was, the man who stole his doppelganger’s face. Last time he saw Thawne the man was still in his original form. It was easy then to see the difference, to distinguish the man behind the mask and hate him. Right now, what Harry saw made his stomach turn. His face was staring right back at him with smirk so twisted that Harrison didn’t even think was possible. There was an evil glint in the man’s eye, something insane lurking there just beneath the surface, waiting to burst if the right button was to be pressed. His whole stance spoke of arrogance, right from the way how he rubbed his hands together to the way he kept his feet slightly apart with his back perfectly straight. He was here to taunt him like a predator he was. Harry wasn’t going to give him that pleasure. He moved to stand up with his hand on the wall.

“Thawne.” He said while looking him straight in the eye. This was the man that messed up his life down here. Where the man he faced two years ago wasn’t the cause of the mess just yet, this one was directly responsible for all of this. 

Eobard smiled showing of his teeth and bowed his head slightly. Harry felt even more sick knowing his face was able to do such expression.

“What do you want?” 

Eobard looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was thinking about the answer.

“You mean from you or generally speaking?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” He snapped. Eobard tried to look offended as he moved closer to the pod.

“Harrison, why so snappy? Or should I call you Harry? That’s how the kids call you, right?”

“Don’t call me that. And don’t call them kids.” He gritted out through he’s teeth. _They’re not your kids._

It only made Eobard smile wider. The more agitated and angry Harry got the more fun Thawne had. The sly bastard was having the time of his life apparently. 

“It’s ironic, you know? I made them into who they are right know. If it wasn’t for me there would be no Flash, no Vibe, no… Killer Frost.” Eobard looked beyond Harry’s pod into the direction where Caitlin probably was. There was a melancholic sort of look on his face. Harry felt his blood boil.

“You must be really proud of yourself, don’t you?” He asked with evident sarcasm. Eobard tuned his gaze back to him and tilted his head to the side.

“I am actually.“

“You ruined their lives.”

“I made them batter!” He shouted and turned abruptly. For a moment Harry thought he would faze through the door. There was a flash of red in his eyes but it was gone instantly. Eobard relaxed and put his hand on the glass. “In fact, if I hadn’t done what I did, your daughter would be dead right now.” 

Harry paled. A look of confusion crossed his face while he watched Eobard smile in cruel satisfaction. 

“You own her life to me.”

“What are you talking about?” He didn’t understand. Did Thawne lost his mind or what?

“Think about it, Harrison.” Smile didn’t leave Eobard’s face as he pushed himself away from the glass and started to walk to the side. “If it wasn’t for me, you would had found no help when Zoom had gotten your daughter. There would had been no Flash, NO ONE here useful for you. She would had died.” He said it all with his back to him but he turned to look him squarely in the eye as he said his next words. “and so would you.” 

Eobard’s eyes sparked as if he was pleased beyond measure. His right eyebrow moved up as he waited for Harry’s answer. Harry felt sick. What mind could be twisted enough to made such conclusions as Thawne just did. The worst part was, that he was in some way right.

“Are you expecting a ‘thank you’ card?” Sarcasm. That was his copy mechanism. How could he admit that this maniac was on some level right? However bad that sound.

“You know I’m right.”

“You’re insane.”

Eobard laughed. 

“Just to let you know: There is a method in my madness.”

“Says the guy who’s teaming up with the Nazis.” The look that Eobard send his way made hair on his neck stand up. He could hear his heart thumping like crazy in his chest. What was he doing? Why was he continuing this? He should keep his mouth shut. But he was angrier by the minute.

“Nazis? They are means to an end - one needs to adapt to survive - I don’t care about them. My goals are way more...sophisticated.” He moved himself directly in front of the pod and rested both his hands on its sides. There was maniacal look on his face as he began talking, his voice becoming more and more menacing with each word. “I will see everything important to Barry Allen die, I will see him loose hope, I will see him become something he was always afraid to be – me.” 

Harry stared at his own face and for the first time he didn’t recognise it at all. Right now it reminded him of the blond Thawne. This guy became so blinded by his hate that he no longer cared who would get hurt in the process. This Thawne was far more gone than he could even imagine. Harry wondered what caused him to became like this. What exactly happened between Reverse and his Flash?

“Why wearing my face again, then? Got bored with your old one?” He asked instead to change the subject. His mouth were dry, he was stepping on thin ice here. Thawne could snap by any moment.

“Old times sake, Plus: I like it.” Thawne waved his hand in front of his face to indicate it and it made Harry’s sick.

“You’re an idiot”. His eyes winded a little as soon as he realised what he had said. Ramon was right, he so should learn when to keep his mouth shut.

He heard the doors opening up and before he knew, there was a red blur and he was thrown against the cell wall. He struggled to breathe as his throat was being crushed by Eobard. Harry’s hands went for the other’s arm by it was to no avail. Eobard’s eyes were flashing red.

“Call me that again and you’ll regret it,” he said as he vibrated his voice. 

Eobard squeezed his hand harder and held Harry a little higher so his feet barely touched the ground. “I want you to know, I remembered you. I knew you were important back then. Just imagine, how disappointed I was, when I discovered how differend you were in the past. So naïve and weak with your wife by your side. But… It wasn’t you was it?” Eobard’s eyes stopped glowing and he let Harry go.  
He fell down in a heap, coughing furiously, still not getting enough air. Eobard took a step back and lowered himself beside him. 

“I still remember how the other you crawled at my feet in similar way you are now. Helpless Harrison Wells, crying for his wife as if she was someone important.” Eobard’s face became blank, devoid of all emotions. “They both had been dead for centuries. Tell me, Harrison:” Eobard tilted his head. His voice even more hunting than before and Harry didn’t know which was worst – this or demonic like speedster one. “Who will you be crying for?” 

Eobard lifted his left hand and started vibrating it. Harry breathed deeply through his nose and readied himself. If that was it, so be it. He thought of Jesse and his new family that he gained here. That gave him strength. If not for fighting back, then for not giving this bastard the satisfaction of cowering in fear at his feet. Harry looked Eobard straight in the eye as the speedster’s hand came closer. But then the satisfying smirk appeared on Thawne’s face.

“Attaboy.” In one swift move Eobard was back on his feet with Harry’s glasses grasped firmly in his hand.

“I think, I should thank you,” he said as he began to clean the frames. “In some way, you were the initiator of all of this. Well, I would get there - I’m a genius after all - but you quicken the pace.” Eobard smirked and put on the glasses. 

In a flash of red lighting he was out of the cell and by the control panel. He entered the right sequence and the door began to close.

“Although I have to wonder,“ Eobard locked his gaze with Harry as he moved himself into sitting position massaging his throat. “How does it feel to have your doppelganger’s blood on your hands?” 

Harry didn’t have the strength to get back up again. Eobard’s words paralysed him and made him look down. Thawne was right, Harrison Wells of this Earth and his wife were partly dead because of him. He didn’t see Eobard’s satisfied smirk as he turned and walked to the exit. 

“We’re not so different, You and I.” He heard him say.

He felt his pod moving back into place. Thawne had made his point. Harry promised himself that he wouldn’t let himself be pulled into the speedster’s sick mind games but he did. The worst part was, that the bastard was right on many aspects and that made Harry nauseous. Harry remembered other’s stories of Thawne, how much he destroyed their lives. It was hard to believe all of them then but now… He shook his head in a try to clear it. A small ball caught his eye. It was lying near his feet. It wasn’t there before. It must had been Thawne who left it behind. Harry remembered every time he was compered to this man. Every time when he had to answer that he wasn’t him. He felt his anger rising. More and more. He took the ball in his hand and squeezed it. 

_We’re not so different, You and I_

He saw red. Harry threw the ball with all his strength. It bounced from every wall as he breathed hard and clenched his fists.

_We’re nothing alike._

Yet, the small voice in his head was whispering exactly opposite into his ear. Because when Thawne put on those glasses he was looking too much like Harry’s mirror image.

_I’m not him._

The ball landed at his feet. Harry wanted to weep. For himself, for the team and how deeply they were hurt and for Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells of this Earth. None of this was his fault. It was Thawne’s.

_I’m not him._


End file.
